Normally, there are two methods used to attach the swivel portion of the body of a snap hook to the web loop.
In the first method, the body of the snap hook is provided with a stud having a ball or T formation at the end thereof defining the swivel, which fits through a circular opening of a collar formed on the frame of the web loop. The collar is then compressed into an oval shape, thus preventing the ball or T from being removed. The web loop can now rotate on the swivel without separating therefrom.
The drawback associated with this first embodiment is that in time, stress causes the oval shape of the collar to become come circular again, thus allowing the web loop to separate from the swivel of the snap hook.
In the second method, the web loop is again formed with a circular collar on the frame of the loop. However, the snap hook swivel is formed by a stud extending through the collar and fitted with a cap or lock washer which is larger than the circular opening, thus preventing separation of the web loop from the snap hook and allowing the loop to rotate on the swivel without separation from the hook.
The drawback associated with the second embodiment is that in time, stress causes the cap or lock washer to loosen and finally to separate from the stud.